Lizardfolk
Traits * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet, and you have a swimming speed of 30 feet. * Bite: Your fanged maw is a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with it, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. * Cunning Artisan: As part of a short rest, you can harvest bone and hide from a slain beast, construct, dragon, monstrosity, or plant creature of size Small or larger to create one of the following items: a shield, a club, a javelin, or 1d4 darts or blowgun needles. To use this trait, you need a blade, such as a dagger, or appropriate artisan's tools, such as leatherworker's tools. * Hold Breath: You can hold your breath for up to 15 minutes at a time. * Hunter's Lore: You gain proficiency with two of the following skills of your choice: Animal Handling, Nature, Perception, Stealth, and Survival. * Natural Armor: You have tough, scaly skin. When you aren't wearing armor, your AC is 13 + your Dexterity modifier. You can use your natural armor to determine your AC if the armor you wear would leave you with a lower AC. A shield's benefits apply as normal while you use your natural armor. * Hungry Jaws: In battle, you can throw yourself into a vicious feeding frenzy. As a bonus action, you can make a special attack with your bite. If the attack hits, it deals its normal damage, and you gain temporary hit points (minimum of 1) equal to your Constitution modifier, and you can't use this trait again until you finish a short or long rest. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Draconic. Subrassen Blackscale Replaces your Ability Score Increase, Cunning Artisan, and Hold Breath traits. Ravenous Maw amends, but does not replace your Bite trait. * Altered Base Statistics: You do not gain a swimming speed. * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Strength score increases by 1. * Ravenous Maw: Your bite instead deals piercing damage equal to 1d8 + your Strength modifier. If you hit a medium or smaller creature with your bite attack on your turn, you can use a bonus action to attempt to grapple the target. Grappling in this way does not require a free hand. * Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Poison Dusk Replaces your Ability Score Increase and Hungry Jaws traits. Poisonous Maw amends, but does not replace your Bite trait. * Altered Base Statistics: Your size is small. * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution, Dexterity and Intelligence scores each increase by 1. * Poisonous Maw: Your bite instead deals piercing damage equal to 1d4 + your Dexterity modifier, and the creature must make a Constitution saving throw or take 2d6 poison damage. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 3d6 at 11th level, and 4d6 at 16th level. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. * Color Shift: If you have moved 0 feet this turn, as a bonus action you may alter your colors to blend in to your surroundings. As long as you remain in place, or move slower than half your walking speed on each of your turns, you have advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks to hide in terrain, that matches your color. Kategorie:Rasse